Brokendawn's choice
by Spottedice
Summary: Brokenpaw can't find her way in riverclan life. She is neither a warrior or a medecine cat. The she meets A mysterious newcomer. This new comer brings threats to riverclan. Can Brokendawn fufill her destiny before it's too late?
1. Destiny, Shmestiny

Brokendawn's choice

Alligances

Riverclan

Leader Emberstar- Tortiseshell tom with heather colored eyes

Deputy Craggystream- Ginger she-cat with gray spots

Medicine cat Graywing- Gray tabby with unusual green eyes

Brokenpaw- Cream, ginger, and reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Troutfoot- gray she cat with one white paw

Streamheart- silver tom with blue eyes

Woodfur- brown tabby tom

Mistpelt- pale gray she cat with unusual white spots

Rockwhisker- ginger tom with green eyes

Frostmoon- pure white she cat with deep blue eyes

Squirrelnose- black tom with a ginger nose

Heroneyes- dark grey tom with silver stripes

Sunfang- golden tabby she cat with amber eyes

Queens

Stonestream- expecting kits

Needlenose- nursing Birchstar's kits, renamed Darkkit, Mistkit, Mosskit, and Whitekit.

Willowfall- mother of two kits, Petalkit and Spottedkit.

Elders

Willow cloud- cream she cat with ginger spots

Fern Brook- silver tom with black stripes

Prologue

Brokenkit watched from the reeds as her littermates; Robinkit, Goldenkit, and Crystalkit, played a game. The game was called clan, one kit was the leader, one was the deputy, and one was the warrior. Clan was a three kit game, so her brothers and sisters had told her she could not play. She frowned at the memory. She didn't really want to play anyways, because she didn't want to be a warrior, deputy or leader. She didn't know what she wanted to be. Well, I want to be a medicine cat, but Meadow pelt already had an apprentice, Graywing. Meadow pelt was one of the very few cats that still had a mountain cat name. The others were all elders; Fern Brook, Spider paw, and Willow cloud. Spider paw was the oldest cat in the forest. His mother was the first medicine cat, Moth flight. He was also her father. Her mother, Birdsong, had died kitting. The reason she was named Brokenkit was because her mother died kitting right as she gave birth to her. Other cats in camp avoided her. They thought she was bad luck. I'll show them, she thought. All I have to do is prove myself.

"Brokenpaw, fetch some borage for Stonestream." Graywing mewed. Brokenpaw sighed and trotted over to the herb store. She ran over to Graywing.

"Here."

She passed the borage to Graywing.

"No, no, no! Two leaves, not one."

Brokenpaw wished that Meadow pelt was her mentor, but the kind tom had died three moons before, a moon before she started her training. A Skyclan warrior killed the medicine cat. Skyclan invaded their camp at night when there was no moon. They slaughtered Meadow pelt, Fern brook, Rockmist, and Fishleap. Emberstar was furious. She decided to steal Birchstar's kits. Now, renamed, Darkkit, Whitekit, Mistkit, and Mosskit thrived. Emberstar gave the kits to Needlenose to nurse. Needlenose's kits were sick at birth and died a halfmoon later. Birchstar still didn't know who stole his kits.

"Brokenpaw! Did you hear me?"

Graywing snapped her back to the present. "Uh-h n-no," Brokenpaw stuttered.

"I NEED FENNEL!"

Graywing yowled. Brokenpaw ran full pelt across camp and grabbed what she hoped was fennel. Sometimes, I wish I was a warrior. I am so bad at being a medicine cat, she thought. That's it! I'll just be a warrior! She ran over to Graywing and passed her the herbs. A few agonizing minutes later, Graywing meowed:

"She's done. Two she-cats and a tom."

Brokenpaw waited until she and Graywing were back in the medicine den. Then she blurted.

"I want to be a warrior!"

Graywing sighed.

"I knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon," she mewed sadly. "Starclan had foretold it to me when I got my medicine cat name. They said "Your first apprentice shall not complete her training. She has to find her own path, but you may guide her."

Brokenpaw was aghast. Starclan had foretold her destiny to Graywing?

"Well, you may as well go tell Emberstar,"

Graywing meowed quietly. Brokenpaw got up and walked out of the den. She walked across camp toward Emberstar's den but Heroneyes stopped her.

"Is Stonestream okay?"

Brokenpaw wondered why he was asking and then remembered that he was Stonestream's mate.

"Yes, she is fine."

Heroneyes relaxed then asked

"How many?"

"Two she-cats and a tom." Brokenpaw replied.

Then Brokenpaw hurried off to go talk to Emberstar.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words," Emberstar yowled. "Today we have before us an apprentice who would like to change her destiny. Brokenpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, but now she wishes to be a warrior apprentice." Murmurs echoed through the gathered cats and Brokenpaw started to tremble. "Sunfang, you have not yet had an apprentice. I hope you will pass on your courage and strength to this young apprentice. Train her well." Brokenpaw touched noses with the stunned she-cat. Emberstar obviously hadn't told Sunfang that she was getting an apprentice. Then Sunfang shook herself and mewed "Let us go and see the territory."


	2. Territorial problems

Brokenpaw already knew the territory, so Sunfang's idea was a waste of valuable time, but Brokenpaw knew the kind she cat meant well. After all, she was Sunfang's first apprentice, so Sunfang was just doing what all the other mentors do on the first day. Mistpelt and her apprentice Petalpaw had decided to join them. As they walked around the borders, Brokenpaw saw a lot of useful herbs. She pointed them out to Sunfang and said that they would be very helpful to Graywing. Sunfang told her that she was not a medicine cat apprentice anymore and that it would be weird if they brought back herbs. They were patrolling the river when they heard a yowl. "Ooh, look there's some Riverclan scum patrolling their stupid river." Barkpaw, do you want to do the elders ticks for a moon? A grey tom stepped out of the bracken, followed by a small ginger tom. Brokenpaw guessed that the grey tom was "Barkpaw's" mentor. "Looks like Thunderclan can't seem to keep their apprentices under control," Mistpelt yowled at the two toms across the river. "We're better than you, though." the grey tom yowled back. "Why don't you come over here and test that theory then," Mistpelt spat. The grey tom crossed the stepping stones and got up in Mistpelt's muzzle. "Fight me, right here, right now. Mistpelt unsheathed her claws and scored them down the grey tom's face. "Come on Pebbleclaw, you can do it," Barkpaw yowled. "Wait, please don't fight," Brokenpaw yowled. "Graywing doesn't need unnecessary injuries." "You and me should fight to make this cooler," Barkpaw said. Then he crossed the stepping stones. As he did, Brokenpaw started to notice how handsome he was. He came at her but before he could strike, Sunfang yowled: "Brokenpaw is right. None of the clans need unnecessary injuries. Before Sunfang escorted barkpaw off the territory, Barkpaw whispered something in her ear. "Meet me at fourtrees tonight at moonhigh.


	3. The lost and found

Once the Thunderclan crossed the border and dissappeared into the bracken, the Riverclan patrol continued their route. Mistpelt and Sunfang in deep conversation and Brokenpaw could guess what they were talking about. _I'm no good as a warrior apprentice. Maybe I should just leave._ When the patrol got back to camp, Sunfang told her she could get some fresh-kill from the pile. Then, she headed towards Emberstar's den with Mistpelt at her paws. Brokenpaw waited for a long time. Then Emberstar stepped out of the den and walked over to her.

"So you think you're bad at being a warrior because of one skirmish on your first day?" he mewed in a kind tone.

"I just don't think I was made to be a warrior. I think I was made to be a loner."

"Well, why don't you try being a warrior for a couple of moons, plus by then you'll have learned the skills you need to survive as a loner.

 **Later that night**

Brokenpaw headed out of camp towards fourtrees. It was almost moonhigh. She was excited but scared. _What if we get caught?_ She entered fourtrees and the clearing was empty. Then, she saw a flash of ginger on the slope leading to Thunderclan territory. _Barkpaw!_ He burst into the clearing. "Is something wrong?," she mewed.

"Nope, nothing's wrong, I'm just excited to see you. I wasn't sure if you'd actually come," he meowed.


	4. A secret love

"I wonder why there are only fourtrees. It's almost like one of the clans wasn't meant to be," Brokenpaw mewed to herself.

"Well, as long as I am here with you, I'm okay with one of the clans gone," Barkpaw meowed.

"Why do you like me? I don't understand. Crystalpaw and Goldenpaw are both more beautiful me. Besides, you are so handsome yourself. I'm just a broken cat who was never meant to be, according to my father," Brokenpaw mewed sadly.

"You don't have to listen to your father," he spat. "He doesn't understand you. You are beautiful in every way possible, Brokenpaw. Don't ever let anyone tell you anything else."

Brokenpaw and Barkpaw sat down to view the stars. Brokenpaw started to doze off.

Brokenpaw woke to a soft dawn light flooding fourtrees.

"BARKPAW! Wake up it's almost dawn!" Brokenpaw mewed loudly.

"Oh No, we'd better get back to our camps, and fast," he meowed.

 **Back at camp**

Brokenpaw got back to camp right before dawn broke. She curled up in her nest and tried her best to look asleep. She wasn't very tired, which was good. Then she heard pawsteps.

"Brokenpaw, we're on dawn patrol," Sunfang meowed.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming don't badger me. Give me a moment to wake up," Brokenpaw mewed in her most tired voice. She hoped it sounded real.

"We don't have a moment, Brokenpaw. Sunfang meowed, sounding annoyed. "We're leaving **now.**


	5. The Accidental visitor

The dawn patrol consisted of Streamheart, Heroneyes, Sunfang, Brokenpaw, and Streamheart's apprentice, Olivepaw. Brokenpaw was still thinking about Barkpaw. She was captivated by his wild eyes and his compassion. She wished they were in the same clan, so that they could be together and have kits. Maybe. Even though she wanted to be a loner, she thought maybe, just maybe, she might stay in the clans because of Barkpaw.

"Brokenpaw, you could lighten up a little bit. You're always so distant, and your only true friend is Fernpaw," Olivepaw mewed lightly, then his voice saddened. "You and me could have been friends, but then I got taken by Shadowclan and raised there for **four moons**. I can't believe they really thought they could get away with it, seeing as they didn't rename me."

"Keep quiet 'paws, we're almost to the border and we don't want to give away any secrets," Streamheart meowed. Olivepaw rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we're on the Skyclan border; Birchstar's kits are our only secret to keep, Olivepaw mewed softly. The bushes rustled next to the two apprentices. A rabbit shot out of a bush and ran right under Brokenpaw's paws. Brokenpaw killed it without realizing.

"Wow, a rabbit on our territory. That was a nice catch Brokenpaw," Heroneyes meowed. Suddenly a Windclan cat crashed through the same bush the rabbit came out of.

"Hey, that was mine!" The brown tabby apprentice mewed, annoyed. "Wait a moment, you guys are Riverclan cats!"

"Hey, you're on our territory so yeah, we're Riverclan cats," Sunfang meowed pointedly.

"Whoops, I think I chased that stupid rabbit too far," the tom mewed nervously.

"Ya think?" Olivepaw meowed, then laughed.


	6. Rabbits, Trespassers, and Powers

"What's your name, apprentice? Heroneyes meowed questioningly.

"Falconpaw," the apprentice mewed.

"Well, you are on our territory," Heroneyes meowed with a slight growl.

"I know, and I'll leave. If it's okay for me to leave," Falconpaw meowed.

"Oh, just let him go, Heroneyes. It was an honest mistake," Streamheart mewed to Heroneyes.

"Fine, but don't come back," he growled at Falconpaw.

Falconpaw turned tail and ran away towards Windclan territory.

"Come on, Brokenpaw we are moving on. Bring that rabbit. We are going to feast tonight!" Sunfang meowed excitedly.

"I can't believe you caught that! You have lightning fast reflexes. Have you even learned how to hunt?" Olivepaw mewed in awe.

"No, I have not learned how to hunt yet, and I know, that was weird," She meowed. She hadn't even realized she caught it until it was lying on her paws. She had noticed when she was a kit that she could move lightning fast, hear alot of stuff normal cats couldn't hear, and she could control the wind. Sometimes, Brokenpaw thought she was crazy.

 **A Halfmoon later**

"Brokenpaw, it is time for your first assesment. I would like you to hunt on your own and I will be watching," Sunfang mewed.

Brokenpaw ran off into the reeds towards the river. She figured she would try for a pike. She was waiting at her favorite fishing spot and daydreaming about Barkpaw. They had been meeting every other moonhigh for a halfmoon now.

"Oh, Hello." An unknown voice mewed behind her.


	7. What the Heck is a Frost Assassin?

Brokenpaw spun around, mad at herself for letting down her guard. A golden spotted black she cat stood next to a sedge bush.

"I am truly sorry for startling you. I am looking for a cat named Brokenpaw," the strange newcomer meowed in a voice like the smoothest honey.

"That would be me," Brokenpaw mewed cautiously.

"I am Sunshade. The stars have led me to you," she mewed calmly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to leave. This is Riverclan territory," Brokenpaw meowed, a growl edging her voice.

"Wait!" Sunfang burst out of the bushes. "Are you the daughter of Moonglow and Maplefrost? Because if you are, we owe your family a great debt. Your kin, which you call the Frost assasins, helped us in the battle of the silver mist. Come. We must go to the camp," Sunfang insisted. So, they headed back to camp. When they got there, cats crowded around. Emberstar walked over to see what the others were looking at.

"You have the mark of a Frost assasin, the silver star. Where are you from?" Emberstar meowed.

"Well, I am from the Frost assassins. I have come to join Riverclan. My skills could be very beneficial for your clan. There was a prophecy from Starclan for me and another one with unexplainable powers that are unusually strong and the cat is from Riverclan. I have just become a frostpaw," Sunshade meowed, almost nervously.

"Do you know which cat this is?" Emberstar asked her.

"Starclan said that "she will be Brokenpaw of Riverclan," Sunshade mewed prophetically. "This Brokenpaw has powers, she can control the wind, she is lightning fast, and she can hear and see things other cats can't." Brokenpaw let out a gasp. _That's exactly me! What does this "Frostpaw" want?_


	8. A different kind of Broken

The whole clan had expressions of shock on their faces.  
"Is this true?" Emberstar asked Brokenpaw.  
"Yes. You have heard Olivepaws' tale of me catching that rabbit half a moon ago," she mewed confidently. "Those were my lightning fast reflexes. I didn't even know I caught it until its blood was on my paws."  
Suddenly Grassflower, the watch, burst through the reeds.  
"INVASION! Shadowclan is invading our camp!"  
"Hollystar, that piece of stinking badger dung! Emberstar spat.  
"Let me and Brokenpaw deal with this," Sunshade meowed.

"But I've never used my abilities in battle before!" Brokenpaw mewed nervously.

"You will know what to do," Sunshade meowed. The Shadowclan warriors broke through the reeds. Brokenpaw felt a lightning bolt of courage course through her. She plunged into the crowd of Shadowclan warriors. She was a dawn colored flash, scratching and biting. She blew a brown tabby away with a gust of strong wind. She ripped the flank of a ginger she cat. Finally, Hollystar yowled; "SHADOWCLAN, RETREAT! We will be back, Emberstar. You shall fall!"

"Maybe I'll fall as a warrior, not a coward! Thank you, Sunshade, Brokenpaw. I believe, in the custom of the Frost assassins, I shall give you your warrior name, Brokenpaw. You shall now be known as Brokendawn. Starclan honors your courage and bravery as one of the greatest clan warriors ever known."


	9. A forgotten culture

"Brokendawn! Brokendawn!" The whole clan cheered her new name. Even little Mistkit, who was extremely shy.

"Emberstar, I have only one question. Am I a warrior, or a frost assasin?" Brokendawn asked Emberstar.

"That is a question for Sunshade," Emberstar mewed.

"She shall be a warrior, and she will protect you all from the greatest threat you have seen yet." With that, Sunshade turned and left Riverclan forever. Little did those cats know, Brokendawn could also see into the future. She knew that they would never see the Frost assasins again, and the battle of the Silver mist would be forgotten by all but a handful of cats who never told anyone what they remembered.

The camp went back to normal, and a new watch was posted. Timberfur was the new watch.

"Emberstar! Tresspassers! Whoops, nevermind, it's just a trespasser," Timberfur yowled. A slender ginger she cat strutted to the center of camp.

"Qazi relonomi trouche grineque? Sodi beuna portra o ligo wise forj zist." Muhahahaha!

 _Is she meowing in clawspeak? And what is clawspeak? Apparently I can understand other cat languages too._ Brokendawn thought, interestedly. The cat walked up to Brokendawn. "Ki gyund syu kin uderstod hui."

"The cat is speaking in another language, and I can understand her, so I will relay her message to you.

"Seqi saze yisi gitoy, fui gyund trat side? Tis Seqaloterin upa wareinyedfropi."

"I have a name, you know that right? It is Windflight of The Clawrouges." Brokendawn relayed.

"Seqi saze firye ki shikabeske fui direla."

"I have come to destroy you all," Brokendawn relayed worriedly.


	10. WTF! Brokendawn thought She

"Hia Hia Hia, duest fifird," Windflight meowed.

"Ha Ha Ha, just kidding," Brokendawn spat. "Ceset sed niut voixed!"

"Sorry. Just making a joke. You guys tots fell for it. And honey, it's not clawspeak, and I ain't a Clawrouge, whatever that is. It's called French (not real French, Cat version French. I do not have time to go through google translate. But, the next word, after the three dots ... is actually french. Look it up if you want a HUGE spoiler. I advise not doing it, it kind of ruins the plot.), and I'm a...humain, ou une personne. The weird thing was, Brokendawn couldn't understand the last 4 words of Windflight's sentence.


	11. Who is she if she isn't a Clawrogue?

"Well, are you guys the Warrior clans?" Wind Flight asked.

"French is my first language. Can I speak in French?" Wind Flight also asked.

"Kybid." (There will be a dictionary for Cat french as a guide. In the next chapter)

"Siet scilea tu zyclot buloy clien." Wind Flight told Brokendawn.

"She would like to join our clan."

"Umm, sure. As long as you are completely loyal." Emberstar meowed.

"Tsktsk, kybid. Cy yino cy hehia ret ysclimani nisira."

"Rayai!" Wind Flight mewed excitedly.


	12. Cat French Guide

How to read: Word in Cat French-Word in English

Voixed-funny

Siet-I

Firfid-kidding

Cesi-evil

Mui-my

Sylika-change

Titi-ugly

Ramescla-snap

Kri-oh

Zazli-amazing

Coycayla-annoying

Chisyli-chair

Melemia-classroom

Acksitra-deadly

Bybri-was

Koloke-just

Kybid-sure

Scilea-would

Tu-to

Zyclot-join

Buloy-your

Clien-Clan

Tsktsk-umm

Cy-as

Yino-long

Hehia-you

Ret-are

Ysclimani-completely

Nisira-loyal

Rayai-yes


	13. Moth Flight's warning

At moonhigh, Brokendawn headed in the direction of Fourtrees. Tonight was her night with Barkpaw. She arrived in the clearing. Barkpaw was already there, waiting excitedly. She could tell he had something on his mind.  
"Oh, good. You're here. I have great news! I have figured out a way for us to be together." Brokendawn had a feeling Barkpaw was on to something.  
" !" It all came out in one breath and Brokendawn considered herself lucky that her hearing was lightning fast also.  
"Whoa, slow down all I can hear is blah blah blah. And for you information, my name is Broken **dawn** now. And I think we should try it, but you'll definitely need to get that Thunderclan smell off you, so you should roll in some fox dung, then wash in the River. Also, you'll need to fake your death." Brokendawn meowed.  
"Ok then, let's try it." Barkpaw mewed. Brokendawn curled up next to Barkpaw and drifted off to sleep. She awoke in a dream. She looked around and guessed the lush meadows were part of Starclan, knowing that it was Leafbare in the Clans. A pretty snow-white she cat with green eyes approached her.  
"Hello Brokendawn."  
"Umm, hello. Who are you?"  
"I am your grandmother. I have come to warn you. A great threat has arrived in your clan. You must destroy this threat before it arises. The newcomer, she must be killed. I would not suggest this if it were not so urgent. I would never want to see another cat die." Moth Flight murmured something under her breath that even with her hearing, Brokendawn couldn't quite hear. The dream faded into to blackness, and Brokendawn woke up. She aroused Barkpaw and left for her camp.


	14. Um Surprise?

Brokendawn went into the camp and to Emberstar's den. She woke him up and told him everything she had heard and seen in her dream. He ordered Wind Flight to be killed. We went to her den.

Wind Flight's POV

The cats woke me up. I looked at them and they told me to come with them into the forest. I suspected something was up. When we got deep enough, a swarm of them came out of the bushes. As one was about to slit my throat, I awoke. It was all a dream!

 **And... this is how Erin Hunter came to be. The end!**


End file.
